Just A Nice Summer Vacation
by SakakiHaruna12
Summary: The children of the Avengers visited the Avengers Mansion for summer vacation, what might happen? It's going to be a disaster. Tony's having problems with his daughter,Deadpool also stays for summer,and some other stuff. R&R pls.!
1. Meet the Starks

**AN: Hey guys! I haven't posted and updated any of my stories recently, so I decided to make a new one! I just watched the Avengers a few days ago and made me have this crazy idea when I saw the part (SPOILERS ALERT!) where Cap and Stark are having an argument. Since they weren't that friendly to each other, I just wanted to show you my idea on what their expressions be like when they knew their kids are *ahem* in love! But wait! More Avengers kids coming right up in future chapters! Don't forget to review! Hope you like it! –SakakiHaruna12**

_Chapter 1: __Meet the Starks_

Tony Stark cannot believe he's doing this, he don't know what he did in the past that Pepper will torture him like this. She went on some business meeting in Chicago and asked him to bring the kids to the Avengers mansion so they can spend their summer vacation there. He flinched as he heard noises in the backseat while he was driving his beloved new car.

"What's wrong with you guys? Can you at least not fight for a few minutes? You might scratch something back there!" he roared, the siblings stopped for a moment then continued their fight, completely ignoring their father.

"I can't believe you overheated my game console! You don't how much pain I went through to make that!" Edward snapped at his sister

"Well you can always make yourself a new one!" Pamela shot back then she landed a smack on her brother's head

"OW!"

"Teenagers are such a pain" he thought as he turned his head on the backseat

"Pammy, you don't have to use violence against you're brother all the time, right?" he scolded her calmly.

"Dad, didn't I tell you not to call me Princess or Pammy? I'm already 15" she replied

"Daddy's girl" Edward murmured. It seems like his twin heard him and was ready to give him another smack

"Alright if you say so, but please save your slap later when we get down, we're almost there." Tony said as he turned his car to the right.

Edward motioned toward his sister and grinned,

"You know you've got to be a girl sometimes. Oh right, Just make your own game console so that you will not fry up my new one" He chuckled

Pamela is really itching to slap his brother's face that very moment but she restrained herself. Her twin is a lot like their father, black hair, overconfident, a genius and a selfish jerk. He also has a weak spot for beautiful ladies. Pamela is more like her mom; she's a brunette like her and keeps the boys in the house disciplined, sort of. There was a time her mom made dad sleep on the couch, because he often spends time on the garage.

"I would love to. Your creation aren't as good as mine anyway" she said

"Yes, your invention will only be greater than mine in your dreams." Edward muttered

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing"

Edward peeked on his windows as their car went into the gate. He saw a large building and he figured they are at the mansion already.

"Guys, welcome to the Avengers Mansion. Here you will meet other heroes that protect the earth from destruction" Tony introduced grandly as he parked his car on front of the building

"Oh" said the twins

"Are you not amazed to see the headquarters of heroes?" Stark asked raising a brow

"I'm actually not here for the heroes, dad. I'm here for the technology I can tinker while I'm here" Edward stated as he put a strap of his backpack on his left shoulder and positioned to open the door.

"Yeah, I agree with Edward. I'll just see what I can do." Pamela took her bag on her shoulder

"Fair enough, two against one" Tony shrugged as he watched his kids leave the car. Sometimes his kids ruin the fun.

Jarvis welcomed Tony and his children. He took their bags as they walk into the living room.

"Hey!" Tony greeted the heroes in the living room.

In the room there were Logan, Steve, Peter, Wade and Thor watching intently at the football game on the TV. They ignored Stark once more. Edward stifled a laugh while his father glared at him.

"Seriously? No welcome back?" he asked as the men in the room murmured and shrugged their shoulders except for Wade who keeps on talking nonsense about the game.

"Hey Logan-"

"Shut up, bub. I'm trying to watch a game here." Logan sneered and took a sip of his beer

"Okaay"

"Hey Pete, wanna try out a few web shooters?" Stark turned to Peter, who is watching the game with excitement.

Once the other team made a goal, Peter burst out of his seat and cheered

"Yeah! Take that shot Wade Wilson!" Peter shot at Wade

"Not fair!" Wade hid himself under his bag of popcorn

"I'll take that as a no." Stark said under his breath.

"Oh look, The God of Thunder is here! Whadayya say we go downstairs and get you some souvenirs when you go back to Asgard?" Tony asked carefully

"Sorry my friend, I am now witnessing a noble battle that I myself cannot fight. Once this battle is over, I shall share to the Asgardians this magnificent game. And these mortals will make history in Asgard. Here I am watching their battle for the honor of -"Thor said with his eyes glittering with amazement

"Fine, I get it. You don't want to!" Tony snapped

Then his eyes set on Steve, who's quite watching the game intently

"Uhh… Steve?" Tony sighed

"What?" Steve asked, his eyes are still on the TV

"Would you like some pop tarts?"

Steve's attention went to Stark for a minute there. Edward tried to ignore it but he just saw a twinkle in Steve's eyes when the word 'pop tart' went out. Then Steve went back into his serious composure,

"Maybe I could get some later" he cleared his throat

Tony thought he already got his attention. He had no choice but to sit down and watch the game as well

There were a few minutes of silence. Pamela and Edward glued their eyes on the game as well and Tony is ignored by his team mates. At last Reed Richards in his lab coat went into the room and greeted Stark

"Finally! Someone remembered me!" Stark threw his arms up.

"Hey Reed" the five greeted, Tony can't believe it

"Hey how come I'm the one ignored around here!"

Everyone smirked. Reed noticed Pamela and Edward in the crowd.

"Are those your kids?" Reed asked

"Ah yes, meet my twins, Pamela and Edward Stark. They will be staying here for vacation" he introduced them to Reed.

"Nice to meet you sir" they both replied nicely

Reed smiled in reply

"What a coincidence! The children of the others are here as well for vacation." Reed said happily

"Oh great, more kids…" Tony thought bitterly

"Let's go upstairs so you could meet them" Reed led them to the stairs

"I think I'll stay here, Reed." Tony said and turned to his twins, "You kids play nice" he pushed them to Reed.

He looked at the heroes again.

"Well then I guess it's time for me to join the club, huh?"

The heroes just shrugged. Then Wade suddenly stood on the couch and threw his popcorn to Peter,

"Take that shot, Peter 'Spider face' Parker"!"

**AN: So that's chapter one. Forgive me if you find this quite boring. I'm not that great at making humor fics, this is actually my first**

**In the next chapter you will meet the children of the Avengers! **

**Sorry if some of my characters are OOC or maybe all of them are. So anyway, I really hope you like it! Don't forget to review! -SakakiHaruna12**


	2. Just A Bunch Of Avengers Kids

**AN: At last chapter 2 is on! In this chapter you will meet the other kids! Tell me if you want to add another OC. A kid of another hero! Not good at action scenes but try to teach me :) Anyway R&R! Hope you like it! **

**-SakakiHaruna12**

_Chapter 2: Just some Avengers Kids_

"Go make yourself at home. I'm just gonna go back to the lab." Reed told the Stark twins as they got upstairs. As soon as Reed left, Pamela looked at the children in the room. She saw a girl with a long blonde hair and wears clothes like that of a Valkyrie, and a spear hangs on her back. She looked she was at the same age as her. Another one was a rather hyperactive boy at the age of fifteen, he has brown hair and green eyes and he's on the ceiling of the room. There was another one playing darts on the corner, his aim is great, and he never fails in getting a bulls eye.

"Hey"

Pamela turned around to see the Valkyrie girl was talking to her

"What is it?" she asked carefully

"You two are new around here are you?" she pointed at Edward who is already talking to another guy in the room.

"I guess so, what your name?" Pamela asked the blonde

"My name is Freya, daughter of Thor the god of Thunder and Lady Sif."

Pamela was not surprised she is the daughter of Thor

'What are you doing here then?"

"My father bought me here from Asgard to accompany him. I'll be here for a long time as well as the others so I can train here."

Pamela raised a brow

"Train? We have to train?" she asked

"Yes, we do. May I ask thy name?"

Pamela looks at his brother and his new friends. It seems like they broke a glass or something and they are not even panicking.

"Pamela Stark, the guy there is my brother, Edward Stark. We're here for a vacation." She said simply

Then a figure went down from the ceiling, Pamela shrieked and Freya quickly pointed her spear at the figure

"Woah! No need to be harsh!" the boy said

Freya brought the point of the spear nearer to the boy's neck

"You are interrupting us. What do you want" Freya glared at him with her blue eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes there. Completely ignoring Freya's question" The boy winked and Freya turned red

"Say one more word and will thrust this spear on your neck, spider-boy" she threatened

"Spider sense is convenient for dodging neck impaling girls like you, you know"

Freya screamed

"Hey, hey" Edward went in between the two, trying to stop the fight.

Pamela sighed in relief when his brother went in between them. The dart playing guy went near them. He was awkwardly silent which makes Pamela uneasy.

"We can't start a match without a referee, can't we, Benjamin Parker?" Edward stated, which made Freya furious and tightened her grip on her spear.

"What are you doing?" Pamela burst out

"Having fun" Edward started

Freya can no longer stand it she thrust her spear onto Benjamin and he easily dodged it. Freya shot a blast of lighting from her spear at Edward which he dodged as well.

"The game has begun!" Edward yelled as he pushed a button on his watch and suddenly fires an energetic blast at Freya. Freya swung her spear and hit the sofa set, shredding its leather into pieces.

The dart guy took a bow and arrow from his back and pointed it at Pamela,

"You're not serious, are you?" she said

"It's a way of welcoming people here. My name is Dustan Barton" he threw Pamela two guns, real guns with a set of bullets.

"I'm not going to join this fight." She said

Dustan shot his bow at Pamela, who luckily dodged it.

"I guess you have to" he to another swift shot at her

Pamela took the dual pistols and shot at Dustan. She even aimed at Benjamin while the guy successfully dodged Pamela's attack and shot web balls onto Freya and Pamela. Edward fired electric blasts at Dustan and Dustan shoots him arrows back. Freya swung her spear at Edward and the blade whizzed on front of his face. Pamela kicked Dustan on the knee making him off balance and fired at Benjamin. Edward fired at Freya and successfully hit her on the arm. Her spear casted huge amounts of lightning around the room which the others are lucky to avoid, it destroyed most of the furniture in the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

The young heroes turned at the door to see Steve, Tony, Peter, Reed, Thor, Hawkeye, and the rest of the Avengers, not to mention, Nick Fury is there at the door. Tony looked in horror when he saw all the furniture in the room are destroyed and left his mouth open. Thor gave a disappointed look at his daughter who hid her face on her helmet.

"Uhmm.. Benjamin? What did you just do?" Peter asked his son who tried to explain but end up eating his words. Steve put his hand on his face when he saw the room was messed up.

"Who started this?" Nick Fury shouted

None of them answered and looked at the ground.

"I'm going to need a pop tart if you excuse me..." Steve said as he slowly leaves the room

"Yeah, me too" Peter followed Steve too

A few minutes later, Nick called them in the Assembly Room to talk about the matter.

The young heroes were lined up at the side of the room while Fury blabbers about many things. While the Avengers are sitting quietly on the chairs

Nick looked at the teens one by one

"You are going to be the next generation of the Avengers and yet you show your behaviors are not fit for the job. You must learn to behave yourselves! Is there any one of you who is disciplined enough to take care of your team?" And then Fury goes on into his long lectures

"This is gonna be a long day" Benjamin whispered to Edward

"I know that"

_Outside the mansion_

"Mr. Rogers, I thought you can't visit" Jarvis greeted as he motioned to get his bags.

"Hey, you don't have to do that, thanks anyway" James Rogers went inside the mansion and see as if no one was in the house.

"Umm.. Mr. Rogers, they are in the Conference Room, if you're wondering." Jarvis said

James smiled and scratched his head,

"What are they talking about now?" he thought

He headed for the Conference Room, and opened the door.

"Hey guys, I just got back-"he stopped when he saw everyone was staring at him, even Fury.

"Uhmm.. Am I missing something? Cause if I am I guess I'll just wait outside" he was about to leave when fury called him,

"Mr. Rogers! The guy I've been looking for!"

"Ehh?" James turned and Fury grabbed him in the arm and dragged him into the room

James took a deep breath and followed Fury. He saw his dad flash a smile at him and he smiled back.

"As you can see, these are the next generation of the Avengers" Fury pointed at the young heroes. James looked at Fury quizzically.

"Unfortunately, they are not disciplined for the job and they're gonna need a leader."

James does not like where this conversation is going,

"And I chose you for the job!" Fury finally said

"We could use some" Edward said sarcastically

"I did not give you permission to speak yet!"

James was uneasy about the leader thing, but has no other choice.

"Alright, let's give it a shot, director" he sighed

Nick Fury smiled and started saying some stuff...again. James leaned on the wall lazily as Edward and Benjamin turned to look at him.

"You don't like the job don't you?" Benjamin whispered

James shrugged

"It's fine, I guess. I'm just not ready yet. But it's director's orders, so I must follow it" James whispered back

"You're just being nice, you don't have to follow that guy all the time" Edward snickered

James shrugged, and realized the meeting is over. He shook his head,

"I'm gonna need a pop tart.." he muttered

**AN: Soo... what do you think? Needs improvement? Or it's fine? What's with Cap and pop tarts anyway, his son too? (inspired from one 9gag avengers post) Can you please tell me if the action scene is fine? Thanks! Pls. review! -SakakiHaruna12**


	3. Tony's Fatherly Instincts

**AN: Chapter 3 is on! I'm quite short on ideas right now, so I may not be able to update quickly. In this chapter, our young heroes are forced to clean up the mess they made in the past chapter. Well, I got nothing to say anymore, so please R&R! Hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN MARVEL**

_Chapter 3: Tony's fatherly instincts_

Cleaning the entertainment room is quite difficult for our young heroes. It was their punishment for messing things up a few hours ago.

"Why the hell do I have to do this?" Benjamin complained as he sweep the pieces of torn leather and shattered glass to the dust pan. It might have been easier if he can use his powers to throw the trash away.

"You talk much" Freya muttered, holding mop in the corner and watches the others do the job.

Benjamin snickered and continued complaining. Dustan quietly mopped the floor on the other side of the room; Edward is just sitting on the stool just beside Freya.

"Why am I even here anyway?" James thought, he wasn't even present when the incident happened and yet he will clean the whole place up with these guys. He collected shards of broken glass in a container so he can dispose it easily later

"Why aren't you two working?"

Freya and Edward jumped out off their seats and turned to see Tony standing in the doorway with a glass of martini in his left hand. He gave them a cold glare as they proceeded in mopping the floor. Benjamin stopped complaining and went to his work silently.

"If it weren't for Nick, I would have been enjoying this martini in the sofa downstairs. Now I have to take a look at you guys doing your job." He explained bitterly as he took a sip of his drink.

The teens just shrugged and groaned while continuing their work

"Hey, let me help you with that." Pamela said as she picks up a few shards of glass carefully on the floor

James nodded thanks and bought the bin to the girl.

"Thanks again for helping me, umm..."

"Pamela, Pamela Stark" she said as she reached out her hand for a handshake

"Oh, sorry, Thanks, Pamela" James smiled and took her hand

Then the two started a polite chit chat as they clean the mess, Pamela smiled as James tells her about his fellow schoolmate who failed on climbing monkey bars. Tony can't get his eyes on Pamela and James while drinking his martini, and he raised his brows

"That's silly" Pamela chuckled and knelt down to pick up the last shard, she accidentally wounded herself as she touched the sharp edge. Her finger was bleeding and James noticed this.

"Are you alright?" James asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, I can handle myself" she replied stubbornly. She stood up and the others looked at her.

"I'm just going to get some bandages, okay? Wait here." James sprinted to the hallway

Tony went inside the room, removing his gaze at James and placed his empty glass on the table nearby,

"What did you do?" he asked

Pamela sighed and held her wrist

"Picked up a measly glass shard and got injured. It's fine anyway."

Tony again raised his brow,

"Why is that guy so worried about you? You could just get the bandages all by yourself..."

Freya placed her fingers on the wound, Pamela flinched

"It's not that bad" she said and removed her fingers gently

Benjamin and Dustan crossed their arms on their chest and stared down at Pamela

"Good thing you're not crying anymore" Edward grinned

"Oh shut up"

James opened the door, holding a box of bandages and approached Pamela. When he took her hand and was about to place the bandage on her finger, Tony snickered

"You don't have to bother you know, I mean it's not fatal and all so she can do it by herself or her brother..." he started

"There's no way I'm going to put that thing on her." Edward put his hand on his forehead

"...or I can do it myself" Tony finished, ignoring his son's remark

Pamela rolled her eyes and cast a glare at her father

"Dad, James know first aid, he can do this" she turned head to James and smiled

Tony flinched and watched James wrap the bandage on her finger.

"There you go! You must be careful next time, you know" James flashed an innocent smile at Pamela

Pamela blushed and looked away. Tony noticed this and decided to take his daughter away, immediately.

"It's not safe for an injured person to clean stuff. Besides you guys are almost done, I'll take her now" he stood up and grabbed his daughter's arm

"Wha-"

"Don't mind us, Mr. Stark. We can handle this alone" Dustan remarked

"Oh yes, I guess I'll thank you for your service, blondie" Tony referred to James

"You're welcome... I guess..." James replied softly. Tony dragged his daughter out of the room and took her downstairs. He brought her to the kitchen and let go of her arm

"Alright, Princess, talk" he start

"What am I going to tell you?" Pamela asked

"Why are you flirting with Grandma Roger's kid?" he said pointing at Steve who was innocently eating pop tarts with Thor while watching cartoons.

Pamela rolled her eyes

"Look, I'm not flirting with the guy." Then her eyes became dreamy, "He's just so nice... he's smart, funny and good looking" Pamela sighed

Tony's mouth opened as he tried to protest

"Dad, if ever I like this guy, please do not be so hard on him... "She said softly, and then she walked away

Tony went still, his mouth still open. Steve went into the kitchen and noticed Tony.

"What is wrong with you?" he said sceptically as he tried to open a can of soda.

Then Tony went on an outburst, and pulled Steve's shirt.

"My daughter is attracted to your spawn! And you dare ask me what's wrong?"

Steve's jaw dropped open, and then he went back to his serious composure.

"Wh-what's wrong with that?" he asked still in shock

Tony can't believe what he's hearing,

"It's fine with you?"

Steve shrugged, and Tony let go of him

"We must have a plan..." Tony started

Steve took a pop tart in the fridge and chewed it,

"A plan for what?" he asked

"Oh you know exactly what I mean..."

Steve rolled his eyes and took another bite of his tart

"It's going to be a long day..."

**AN: Oohh... what could Tony's plan be? Is Steve gonna be in it? More James/Pamela in the next chapter! I really hope you like it! Don't forget to review! -SakakiHaruna12**


	4. Budding Romance

**AN: Welcome, chapt. 4! Just go and read it, I can't say anything else! R&R! Hope you like it!**

_Chapter 4: Budding Romance_

As Tony talks about his 'mission', Steve chewed his third pop tart and he was not paying attention to what Tony is saying

"Steve!"

Steve's eyes blinked and looked at Tony,

"Oh sorry, what were you saying again?" he stifled a laugh

"Great, just great, Steve"

Tony walked back and forth in the kitchen again; Steve smirked and was amused to see Tony so jittery all because of his little princess,

"What exactly do you want to happen?" Steve started

"I will test if goody- two-shoes blondie there is good enough for Pammy"

Steve raised a brow

"Please stop calling my son names, Tony. It's annoying me"

"Fine, Grandma Rogers."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

Then Tony had a crazy idea popped up in his mind,

"That's it!"

Steve looked up at Tony with a confused look

"Tell me then. This had better not make another mess, Tony"

"Let's start a conference later! This is urgent!" Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes, stood up to throw his trash and left the kitchen

Pamela stood in the balcony later that afternoon, she's still wondering why her father is so bothered when it comes to James, and he was never like that. He would usually stay cool when her brother starts a fight between his two classmates, whenever she and her twin would blow up some machinery in their garage when they were younger. She and her brother did worse things before that gave their mom headaches, but why is he so bothered when she talked to another guy? Needless to say, her father is very unpredictable sometimes.

"How's your wound?" she heard a voice at her back. She turned, only to see it was James

"It's fine; it doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"The boys back there are placing bets; Benjamin gambled 50 bucks for Freya to kiss him on the cheek. But I think that won't work out..." he chuckled

"Freya's tough, she cannot be easily intimidated by the likes of him." She laughed softly

James nodded,

"You know, I think you're dad is great."

Pamela shrugged; he thinks her dad is great? What a guy.

"Great? What's so great about him?"

"Well, I've been a fan of his when I was younger. Even before I was brought here." He smiled

"Wait, you didn't grow up here? I mean you weren't here since when?"

"I've been here when I was 10, when my father found me" he explained, though his expression became serious.

"Where were you back then?" Pamela asked as she sat on the railings

"I don't want to remember it" his face was grim

Pamela bit her lip; she figured that he had a bad childhood before.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" she looked at the ground

"It's fine"

There was a moment of silence; Pamela stole glances at James leaning in the railings. As the wind blew, golden streaks of his hair swayed and his stern sapphire blue eyes looked intently at the sunset. Pamela blushed at the view and turned her head away.

"What's wrong?" James asked her. She got off guard and released her hold of the railing,

"Whoa!"

James quickly took her hand and his other arm caught her slender waist,

"That was close" he chuckled, he bought her down and looked up at Pamela and realized their faces were inches apart. Pamela did not release her arms hanging on his broad shoulders.

The two stared at each other's eyes for awhile, before coming back into reality; Pamela took her hand and gave James a hard slap which made him stumble backwards.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" she ran to James and looked at his slap mark.

"I deserve it." He chuckled

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have-"

"I told you, I'm fine" he cut her off, gave her another smile and took her hand.

"You slap quite hard for a girl" he joked, Pamela blushed

"I hear that a lot, especially from Edward, sometimes dad"

James smiled and gave a peck on her hand, which made her face redder

"I had a great time; maybe we can do this again?"

"The accident doesn't count, does it?" she giggled

"Not if you were a lot more careful"

Then he opened the glass door for her,

"She isn't that bad after all..." James thought.

A few minutes before the 'emergency' meeting of the Avengers in the conference room, Tony decided to give Pepper a call,

"Come on, answer it, Pepper" he clutched his phone tighter,

Then he heard someone pick up the phone and greeted him with a familiar voice,

"Who is it?"

"Oh great, Debbie" he thought miserably, "This is Tony, is Pepper there?"

"Mr. Stark, I thought you were abducted by aliens or something"

"I'm quite worried about you, you know. I mean for a woman like you, to carry a phone for a long period of time is like going into a rigorous exercise, don't you think?"

Tony heard Debbie grunt and threw the phone to someone else, which made him grin for awhile back there.

"Hello?" Pepper answered

"Hey, darling!" Tony greeted happily

Pepper sighed and put her hand on her face,

"You just insulted Debbie again, didn't you?"

"Why? Did your cousin run away crying?" he smirked

Pepper rolled her eyes,

"Literally speaking, yes." Then she heard a yes from Tony. Pepper then tried to change the subject

"How are the kids?"

Tony cleared his throat,

"They're fine, they blew up a room with other bunch of teenagers." He said with ease

"They blew up something? I thought you'd watch over them?"Pepper screamed

Tony shrugged

"Hey, I'm watching a game. Besides, what could go worse than Pamela flirting with Roger's kid?"

Pepper went silent,

"Tony, blowing up a room is WAY worse than your daughter being with another guy."

"What are you talking about? I mean what's good with that little squirt? He's a carbon copy of Steve Rogers, for Pete's sake!" Tony said infuriated

Pepper laughed on the phone, and Tony put his hands on his waist

"What's so funny, Pots?"

Pepper tried her best to stop laughing,

"At last, I've waited for a long time for your fatherly instincts stir, Tony." She chuckled

"What do you mean, 'fatherly instincts'? There is no such thing! I'm just uneasy about Pammy being with another guy other than her twin or me..." Tony replied defensively

"Oh sure, Tony" Pepper agreed sarcastically

Tony sighed dramatically,

"What am I gonna do?"

"Let them be" Pepper said, reassuringly

"But that's what Steve said!" he replied throwing his arm up.

Pepper tapped her fingers on the phone and tucked her brown hair on her ear.

"I'd better go, Tony-"

"Hey wait!"

"The meeting's about to start, maybe it's for you time to decide for your kids, Tony. Not me this time" then she hang up the phone.

Tony sighed and put his phone in his pocket.

"Maybe I am overreacting, but still..." he looked at his watch

"...the game is still on" he stood up and headed for the conference room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN: What is this game Tony is talking about? I was thinking in the next chapter the highlight might be the conference, and I'll add up the betting game of the boys. See ya next time! R&R pls.**


	5. Avengers' Meeting Gone Wrong

**AN: Chapter 5! I'm actually losing some ideas, so could you please help me out? Need to work out some action scenes as well. So R&R as always!**

_Chapter 5: Avengers' Meeting Gone Wrong_

Steve skidded up from the hallway to the noisy conference room. The room's door is slightly open and Jarvis hurriedly went outside the door. He was startled when he saw Steve in front of the door, he dropped his empty tray.

"What's with the hurry, Jarvis?" he asked, picking up the tray

"Thank you, Mr. Rogers; everyone's quite not behaving very well when I bought up the coffee. Mr. Stark has been trying to shut them all off but he was not effective. So I thought it was better if I leave immediately." He replied and took the tray from Steve and walked to the hallway.

Steve took a deep breath and pushed the door loudly, that he can grab everyone's attention at once. As he entered the room, the noise faltered and the heroes followed their gaze at Steve who was walking briskly in front.

"So, let's start the meeting quietly" Steve started and cleared his throat

Tony shook his head and whispered to Steve,

"Where have you been? I can't control the crowd."

Steve smirked and bit his lips

"You've got to better than that, Tony" he said mockingly and Tony grimaced

Steve faced the pretty messed up group, Peter have his hair messed up from his sleep, Logan leaned his head on the table and went off snoozing, Clint stares blankly at the wall with a mug of coffee in his hands, Carol struggles to comb her frizzled hair, Pietro tries to keep his eyes open and the rest of them needed sleep and a nice cup of coffee. Wade is the only one lively and tries to crack a joke at Luke Cage, why is he there anyway?

"Earlier this afternoon, your fellow Avenger here, Tony Stark decided to call in a conference regarding some of his plans on whatsoever. So in this meeting he shall give us a good reason to wake us up in the middle of our beauty sleep. Wade, what are you doing here?" Steve eyed at Tony. The heroes groaned as Steve mentioned the word 'sleep'.

"I simply can't get some sleep" he replied cheerfully, and Steve just ignored him

"Nice introduction, Cap" Tony gave Steve a thumbs up and Steve simply nodded.

"Anyway, the rea-"Tony started, until he was cut off by Peter

"Can't this wait for tomorrow?" Peter complained, the other heroes agreed except for Logan who was sound asleep, Steve's brows furrowed,

"Avengers! Watch your manners! I told you to show respect to those who's speaking in front? Or do I have to make you guys do military exercises every day?" Steve shouted and everyone sat up straight on their seats and went silent, except for Logan.

"Logan!"

Logan raised his head from the table and rubbed his eyes

"Is it over?" he asked grumpily at Bruce. The scientist gestured a no to Logan. Logan darted his eyes to Steve who was looking at him sternly. Logan sat up straight lazily and nodded for them to continue.

"Thank you" Steve said,

"The reason I asked you guys here is because I was planning to start a game this summer," Tony grinned and Steve gave him a suspicious look

Peter's eyes lightened.

"Are you serious? What is it? I've been dying of boredom here!" he said excitedly, some of the Avengers started to smile at Tony's plan, but the others just grunted.

Tony grinned even wider; he's getting positive reactions from them. It's all going as planned

"We are going to play the game, Manhunt" Tony started, and made the Avengers even more excited

"A Manhunt?" Steve chided, his hands on his hips, that's the time when the heroes exchanged taunts and threw hot coffee mugs at each other

"It's clobbering time, Johnny!" Thing shouted

"Oh yeah? Bring it on stone face!" Johnny lifted his legs on the table

Reed and Sue Richards sighed in exasperation as they watch the two exchange harsh words

"Isn't this a bad idea?" Bruce said sheepishly

"What's so bad about it?" Pietro opposed,

Bruce shrugged and didn't argue anymore. Carol raised her brow and keeps on telling that manhunts aren't such a good idea.

Logan sneered and slouched at the chair,

"Whatever you guys decide on that's where I'm in" he said to himself

Thor scratched his head, and took a drink of his coffee

"What's this drink?" he said with a smile

"Its coffee, didn't you get to taste that back then?" Clint replied

Thor raised his brow and tried to remember his breakfast with Jane.

"Oh right! I forgot! What's a game then?"

"Dude, you don't know a game? What do you guys do for fun in Asgard?" Clint threw his arms up

"We beat each other up, is that a game?"

Clint rolled his eyes and drank his coffee, completely ignoring Thor

"Yey! Imma gonna get to beat Spidey's ass this time!" Wade stood on the large table and pointed at Peter, who then stood on his seat and pointed back at Wade. Wade pointed his guns at Peter and Peter readied himself to charge.

"Not if I beat you first!" he yelled

"Peter! Wade! Get off the table! Everyone, behave yourselves!" Steve yelled and tried to calm the crowd

When everyone went silent, Tony smirked and continued,

"It's not only a manhunt, gentlemen,"

"There are women here!" the girls protested

"…and ladies, we shall add a twist of the game Capture the Flag. We shall divide the group into two, but those who don't want to join the game are going to be the onlookers on the building."

"Cool, I got it. But when will we start?" asked Johnny

"April 23rd on Saturday night." Tony smiled

"Oh man! I can't go that day! Sis and I planned to visit Dad on that day!" Pietro yelled

"Well, your loss" Peter muttered and Pietro glared at him, "Hey can I ask a quick question?"

Everyone turned their eyes on the young hero,

"Peter, that's very out of the topic here…" Reed raised his brow

"Who's in charge in the Sunday movie night? Last week's Bruce and we ended up watching a documentary, so can I ask whose next?" Peter asked and Bruce sank on his seat. Last Sunday movie night was a snoozer, except for Reed, Hank and some other intellectual alter egos in the group. Steve looked at a chart lying on the coffee table nearby, he scan through the papers and then he smirked.

"I guess I'm the one in charge this Sunday" he said gleefully, as the other heroes groaned.

"Not another black and white war movie…" Johnny muttered

"By gods, not the guys with poor aim…" Clint grunted

"Are you talking to me?" Thor pointed a finger at himself and Clint slammed his head on the table.

"The only one, who enjoys those films other than Steve, is Logan!" Wade screeched

Steve flashed a good natured smile as if enjoying the other heroes' dismays,

"Okay, enough with the movie night. Let's go on with the meeting shall we?" Tony barked, the crowd went silent again

"There shall be two teams, the Blue Avengers and the Red Alliance, I volunteered to be the leader of the Red Alliance and Grandma Rogers here is going to be on the Blue Avengers." Tony continued

"Grandma? I'm not going to join this game, Tony" Steve protested, the other Avengers stifled their laughs

"Come on, Cap!" Peter and Wade persuaded

"Why Cap? I thought a soldier won't back up on anything?" Tony mocked, making Steve lure into his game

"Are you mocking me?"

Steve's face was grim, he can strangle Tony right on the place his standing,

"No, put yourself together, soldier. You can't lose to a rich brat like Tony Stark" said his inner thoughts

"Very well then, you will be sorry you challenged the Blue Avengers, Tony" he smirked

"Oooohhh" said the other Avengers

"I won't be, Bottle Guy. They will decide on what group they're on" Tony shot back

"How about knowing who will join first?" Steve shot back, and then he faced the crowd,

"Who's going with the Blue Avengers? Please go to the right side of the room." Steve asked

Peter walked happily on the right with Logan, Thor, and Johnny. Peter put his hands behind his head and began humming.

"Alright, who's on the Red Alliance?" Tony asked

Wade, Thing, Clint and Luke Cage joined the group. Wade waved happily at Peter and his other hand touched the cool metal of his guns.

"Hmmm… that's weird, why are there only a few participants?" Tony whined

"Well, that's what we got…" Steve said under his breath

Tony grinned again,

"Then let's add other guys! Son, daughter, friend, clone, and whoever is present!"

Steve sighed; guess he had to add up some kids

"I'll put James, Benjamin and Dustan in my team. Is adding your son in my team fine, Clint?"

"I guess I can put up with that." Clint smiled

Logan joined the conversation, for once,

"I'll add Laura to the other team, so she could show off her skills before a real fight."

Steve and Tony got confused. Laura was Logan's little girl, well sort of, she was not really his daughter or anything, but the fact that she came from his genes would make her look like she's his kid. Logan has always been a fatherly figure to Laura when she was found by the X-men.

"Why on the other team, Logan? Can't you add her in our team?"

"I'd like to fight her. To see if she's improved."

Tony gave Steve a mocking smile,

"We've got someone against your Wolverine, I guess. I'll add my twins, of course! And Thor's kid too!"

Tony looked at the other Avengers that didn't join,

"Hey, don't you want to join?" Tony encouraged them to do so but he failed

"I prefer being on the sidelines, Tony. But I'll overlook the whole mansion." Reed implemented

"I don't feel like fighting these days so yeah, not joining" Sue said

"Do I have to tell you why?" Bruce asked

"I will go to the beach with friends, I can't come." Said Carol, flipping her hair on her back

Tony frowned; the other guys are just missing the fun, sidelines? Going to beaches? What's so fun in that?

"I guess this meeting's over then! Everyone's dismissed" Steve stated. Everyone left the room with spilled coffee, broken cups, and unarranged chairs.

"Better get your guys ready, Cap. I'm not gonna hold back." Tony shot at Steve

"We will never hold back, Stark, especially my boy. Goodnight" then he left the room.

"Let's see about that"

Earlier that night, Benjamin, Edward, and Dustan sat on the floor and played Truth or Dare games with bets. James went to bed earlier and Pamela tinkers something in the garage. Empty soda bottle and bags of chips are scattered on the white floor. Freya walked up in the hallway after finishing some rounds with wooden dummies.

"Freya's here. I'm going on position." Benjamin climbed up the wall and silently crept on ceiling above Freya.

"Might I ask what are you doing?" Freya asked

"Oh nothing, killing time and wasting money" Dustan said simply, putting a cold compress on his cheek, he was no longer in his silent mode that time. Dustan was never been as serious as his mother, he was just silent as hell back there because he had his tooth chipped off when Freya punched him, real hard and the pain is agonizing him. He was a lot like Clint, a sarcastic and mischievous boy who loved playing darts.

Edward eyed Benjamin as he turned upside down and leaned closer to Freya's cheek. Freya raised a brow and looked at the direction of their eyes, much to the Benjamin's dismay.

When Freya turned her face, Benjamin's lips brushed hers. Freya turned bright red and she never hesitated to land a punch on Benjamin.

Benjamin touched his nose gently and screams in pain,

"Oohh that kinda hurt…" Dustan remarked, his eyes twitched as he watched Benjamin squirm on the floor, while Edward laughed his head off. Freya covered her mouth with her lips and was blushing furiously.

"Ahahaha! Give me the 50 bucks, both of you! Ahahaha!" Edward clutched his stomach and Dustan reluctantly reached the cash to Edward.

"I was really rooting for you back there, Ben." Dustan smirked

Freya landed her foot on Benjamin's chest,

"How dare you do that to the daughter of the God of Thunder, Midgardian?" Freya yelled

"Fine! I'm sorry! It's a betting game!" Benjamin applied a handkerchief on his bleeding nose; Freya let her foot off him and sat on the black leather couch.

"Benny! Where's my cash?" Edward demanded with a grin played on his face.

Benjamin stood up carefully and reached out 50 bucks on his pocket.

"Thank you" Edward grinned wider

"Can't we do anything else?" Dustan lay down on the cold floor. Edward opened the TV and plugged in a game console.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Benjamin cheered and slouched on the sofa beside Freya, who scooted away from the brunette.

Freya looked intently at the screen, and Edward plugged in the game, _Resident Evil. _Dustan sat up and glued his eyes on the TV as well.

"How do you make that Midgardian move?" Freya asked, the three boys shrugged and ignored Freya.

Freya was curious on where Edward's character's going; she looked closer at the screen. Benjamin and Dustan passed on potato chips to each other. Benjamin hesitated to ask Freya some at first, and then he decided to share some with her.

"What is this?" she asked curiously, taking a piece of potato chips and completely forgetting what happened earlier.

"Those are potato chips, my friend." Benjamin said, trying to sound like Freya,

Dustan looked back at the two and gave Benjamin a wink. Benjamin shook his head and continued a chat with Freya. Just then at Edward's game a hideous zombie flashed out of nowhere and totally started Freya. Before Benjamin and Dustan take hold of her, Freya quickly took her spear that hung on her back and shot a blast of lighting at the TV, which soon ignited into orange flames. Dustan sprinted to the bathroom to get a bucket of water and poured it on the flaming TV. Edward's mouth hangs open, and dropped his controller.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That's the time where the game gets better!" Edward threw his arms up

"But it's going to attack you!" Freya argued. Edward and Dustan looked horrified; Benjamin scratched the back of his head.

"It's a video game, Freya. It's all but a piece of computer graphic animation that enables you to manipulate it. The horrifying zombies are graphics! People or 'Midgardians' make those games via computer. It's used for entertainment purposes. You don't have to burst it into flames you know. Whatever the screen projects, it won't reach any of us!" Dustan explained, the Valkyrie thought for a moment what Dustan said a while ago.

"What's a computer?" she asked, Dustan gave up and looked at Edward pleadingly

"Welcome to Earth, Freya Odinson" Edward took a sip at his cola and headed to his room. Dustan went downstairs to watch a show on the TV downstairs. Freya and Benjamin was left on the entertainment room.

"A computer is a device we use to do something else. Want me to show how to use it sometimes?" Benjamin offered.

"That would be nice…" Freya smiled, "Sorry about earlier…" then she left to her quarters. Benjamin picked up cans of sodas and bags of chips to dispose them properly downstairs.

"What a long night, still… my nose hurts" he flinched

Freya walks slowly on the corridor; her room was on the end of the long path. A mirror and an end table are displayed on the wall ahead. As soon as she reached the end of the room, she saw someone's reflection on the mirror. A guy that is at least a year older than Freya, he has a long raven black hair; he has icy blue eyes, tall and skinny and has a pale skin. He wore black clothes with a green scarf hanging on his pale neck. Freya believed she saw that guy before; it was just so long ago for her to remember. She was guessing someone already, but she does not wish that to be true.

"Is that you? Vel-"she started, looking behind her. Freya's eyes widened no one's there. She must be dreaming. Did she really see him back there? Then she saw a note on the floor, she picked it up and read it.

"It can't be!" she gasped, clutching the paper tightly. Then she ran off to her father's room.

Steve Rogers walked on the hallway; he headed for his room after the conference. He wasn't able to tell the kids that they will be participating in the Manhunt but that can wait for tomorrow. All he needed right now is a good night sleep.

He reached his room and turned the knob of the door, it won't open. As soon as he decided to break the knob, he felt someone behind him. A gun was pointed on his head,

"Hey Natasha" he turned to the red haired, only to see she had the keys.

"Captain" she greeted, with a smile

"Give me the keys, please" Steve sighed

"On one condition" Natasha reached the keys out to Steve, much to his surprise. He thought Natasha would make it harder for him to take it from her.

"What is it?" Steve asked raising his brow, taking the keys

"Let me join your team in the Manhunt."

Steve was shocked,

"How did you know that?"

"I made Wade and Johnny spit it out for me"

"Oh…"he said, shook his head and unlocked his door.

Natasha put her hands on her waist and glared at Steve

"Why do you want to join?" Steve asked dumbly,

The assassin sighed,

"I want to teach Clint a lesson after he left me alone in the apartment with Dustan. I wasn't planning on staying in this mansion for vacation, but those two insisted to stay." She rubbed her wedding ring, and Steve was listening intently,

"So you heard about our 'little game' and decided to beat Clint up?" Steve assumed

Natasha nodded,

"Do we have a deal?"

"I could get all the help I need" Steve scratched his head; Natasha walked away and stopped again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Don't tell anyone that I'm joining your game"

"But that's unfair" Steve complained

"It's fine to play dirty sometimes, Cap" then she ran off, leaving a confused Steve behind.

"I guess I have to do this, or else she'll have neck" Steve said to himself, then went inside his room.

**AN: How was it? The chapter is quite long I can tell. The guy Freya's referring to will either appear on this story or he will be in another story. James' past will also be another story. I guess you can figure out who that mysterious fellow is, maybe. May I ask you if you want me to add him on this story? Thanks for reading! R&R! –SakakiHaruna12**


End file.
